El día de San Valentín
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Si Harry Oficialmente Homosexual... ¿Cómo sabes si no te gusta, cuando no lo has probado?. ¡feliz día de San Valentín! Slash, Drarry, dulce. ¡comenten!


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling.

Advertencia: Slash, drarry.

¡Hola! gracias por sus reviews son los mejores los amo. Hoy les traigo una historia nueva, como regalo para este San Valentín, espero que la disfruten y que mueran de amor como yo.

¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>El día de San Valentín:<span>

Corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarts, gracias a una larga redacción de pociones se le había ido toda la tarde en leer, escribir y memorizar nombres de compuestos que a la final jamás usaría. Llegaría tarde a la cena en el gran comedor y por habladurías de la gente se había enterado de que el director diría una noticia muy importante. Apresuro el paso y entro en la gran estancia, sus amigos le hicieron un lugar en donde se sentó. Luego de digerir sus alimentos y disfrutar de un sabroso postre el moreno y sus demás acompañantes escucharon atentamente al profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡Buenas noches mis queridos alumnos! – sonrió. – como muchos deben de saber mañana es el día mas romántico del año, ¡Si san Valentín! – muchos alumnos sonrieron, otros bufaron y como Harry otros prestaron atención. – En Hogwarts, no es habitual realizar algo para esta fecha pero debes en cuando es bueno acabar con las rutinas. Mañana sábado, se realizara una excursión a Hogsmeade, pero no solo eso…- su sonrisa se volvió más y más grande. – Anoche tuve un sueño revelador. En Hogwarts les enseñamos a dominar la magia, pero las habilidades no son la magia más poderosa, Entonces pensé ¿Por qué no darles una enseñanza que jamás olvidaran? Y de ahí surgió esta idea. – Se aclaro la garganta. – Para celebrar el 14 de febrero, haremos un pequeño juego, Antes de decirles de que se trata tienen que saber que esto no es la realidad es solo un juego por mera diversión. – su voz se torno seria.- Bien, en este cáliz están los nombres de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. – señalo una enorme copa de oro. – Solo los de cuarto año en adelante. – enfatizo.

- Este objeto mágico elegirá la pareja más conveniente para la persona que se pare enfrente de él. Debo hacer hincapié en que esto es impreciso, no quiere decir que con esta persona se van a casar o algo parecido, es solo un juego. Y obviamente solo hay parejas, es decir, que a la persona que a ustedes les toque sacara el papel con su nombre. – Miro a sus discípulos con cariño. - A la persona que les corresponda tienen que llevarla a una cita, los detalles los deciden ustedes. La persona que no quiera participar, puede levantar la mano y retirarse no hay problema.

Sin embargo nadie se retiro y todos miraban expectantes y emocionados al profesor.

- Muy bien, ¡comencemos!

La profesora Mcgonagall llamo a todos los estudiantes uno por uno, primero pasaban los de Ravenclaw, Harry se dio cuenta de la cara de Luna cuando saco su papel, se puso totalmente roja, debió tocarle alguien sumamente especial para ella, pensó. Luego seguían los de Hufflepuff, Cedric salió campante entra la multitud de los tejones y miro con una enorme sonrisa a Cho Chang que se sonrojo completamente, adiós idea de quedar con la morena se dijo mentalmente. Luego seguían ellos, estaba en sexto año lo que significaba que él y sus amigos serian el tercer grupo de Gryffindors que pasarían, espero paciente. Lo que en realidad pasaba era que él esperaba tocar con la pelirroja hermana de Ron y al ver su cara de felicidad cuando saco su papel le hizo suponer que en él estaba su nombre, su sonrisa se ensancho sin razón y saco el pecho con orgullo. Las chicas de sexto comenzaron a pasar, cuando Hermione agarro su pequeña hoja y leyó en su cara apareció una expresión totalmente nueva en la castaña, y miro a su novio, al parecer ellos de verdad se correspondían. Harry se sintió feliz y aun más al corroborar que Ron que fue el primero de los cinco chicos sonrió de par en par. Paso Neville que al tomar su papel miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y Luna le sonrió.

No se lo esperaba pero que bueno por ellos. Era su turno, sus manos temblaban miro a Ginny que le sonrió, eso le dio aun mas seguridad. Se paro frente del recipiente y luego de unos segundos salió un papel, Harry lo tomo en el aire, pero no lo abrió. Pensó en que sería divertido ver primero la cara de Dean al ver que en su papel no estaba Ginny. Seamus que iba luego de él miro hacia Hufflepuff y le pico el ojo a una chica rubia muy hermosa. Era el turno de Dean y al recibir su papel su sonrisa apareció y miro a la pelirroja que le tiro un beso. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Quién demonios le abría tocado?, vio como los alumnos de gryffindor terminaban de pasar y los de Slytherin se encaminaban al cáliz. Tal vez sería una chica divertida o linda… o quizás Pansy Parkinson, se le revolvió el estomago y un nudo en su garganta aprecio. Los del sexto curso de Slytherin pasaban lento, pero cuando las chicas del siguiente curso se levantaron Harry tomo fuerzas y desdoblo el papel.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no lo podía creer. Miro a la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con los ojos grises de su nueva pareja, que al igual que él estaba muy desconcertado. Tenía que ser una broma, Draco Malfoy era su pareja. Harry no lo quería creer, el no era homosexual, bueno por lo menos el no lo sabía. Cuando todos pasaron el director se levanto y todos callaron.

- Ahora que todos tienen pareja quiero decirles que no hay vuelta atrás, como verán están completos. El cáliz no se equivoca y no miente, por lo tanto su pareja ideal en Hogwarts es la que aparece en el papel. ¡Buena suerte con sus citas y que pasen una feliz noche!

Harry aun estaba en shock no había cambios, ni excepciones. Hermione lo miro preocupada y dijo:

- Harry, ¿Todo esta bien? – El moreno no contestaba, solo miraba a la mesa de Slytherin. - ¡Ron! Algo le pasa.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – lo zarandeó.

- No…

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te salió? – Ron tomo el papel y su cara se contorsiono.

- ¡¿Draco Malfoy?

- ¡Shhh! Cállate, ¿Acaso quieres que todos se rían de mi?

- ¡Ron que poco delicado! ¿Estás seguro? – vio el papel y lo comprobó. – Según el profesor no hay errores…

- ¡Pero si ambos son hombres!

- ¡Bueno! ¡¿Tienes algún problema Ronald?

- Yo, solo digo… que Harry no es gay… ¿verdad hermano? – El silencio se hizo.

- Yo, no lo sé. - Hermione le lanzo una mirada matadora y Ron se trago sus palabras.

- Bueno Harry, si no estás muy seguro deberías decirle al director.

Harry se levanto y los estudiantes se iban poco a poco a sus salas comunes. Se acerco a la mesa de profesores y con mucha pena llamo al director que sonrió y se le acerco.

- ¡Quien fue la afortunada!

- Querrá decir afortunado, profesor.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, detalles menores. – hizo un gesto con las manos.

- No, vera. Yo no soy homosexual.

- Eso quiere decir que tienes experiencia con las mujeres y te gustan… - puntualizo.

- Bueno, no tengo ni he tenido novias…

- ¿Entonces no sabes del tema de parejas?

- No… - se sonrojo.

- Ya veo, ¿Qué te parece si lo intentas?

- Yo no lo creo… Draco y yo no somos tan amistosos…

- Si el cáliz los eligió a ambos es por algo. Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, quizás no te diga que no. – le animo. – Además quien sabe si de esto sale algo bueno. – le pico el ojo.

Harry salió del gran comedor no muy convencido, de repente una mano lo jalo del brazo y lo obligo a voltear.

- ¡Qué fue lo que hiciste! – Dijo Draco.

- ¡Hey! Ten más cuidado… Yo no hice nada.

- Tú sacaste mi nombre, cara rajada. – lo soltó. – No sabía que ahora tenias gusto por los hombres, ¿ya eres Oficialmente homosexual?

- ¡Cállate! ¿Acaso piensas que quiero estar contigo?

- Bueno, quien no… - sonrió.

- Sabes algo piérdete.

- ¿Y que se supone que harás?

- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto.

- ¡A donde me llevaras tarado!

- ¿QUEEEEEEÉ? Yo no te llevare a ninguna parte.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tú sacaste mi nombre, así que tú invitas.

- No, no lo creo, ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en el castillo? – Le animo.

- ¿Solos? Tu y yo… - su voz sonó muy sexy y eso comenzó a asustarle.

- Bien, entonces espérame en las puertas, con todos los demás…

- Sabes eres la cosa menos romántica del mundo, bien ahí estaré. – bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta hacia las mazmorras.

Harry subió hasta el séptimo piso y entro a su sala común, Ron se le acerco.

- ¿Y bien?

- No, he decidido salir con él.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

- No, creo que debería hacerlo. Además no puedo volver atrás, tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto.

- Buena suerte.

- Gracias, la necesitare.

~OO~

La mañana estuvo fría pero acogedora. Los estudiantes salían en parejas del castillo y caminaban hasta Hogsmeade. Harry se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un picnic pues es la única manera en la que no los vieran, hizo algunas llamadas y preparo todo. Al salir del castillo, vio a Draco vestido muy elegante, parado cerca de las estatuas de los cerdos alados. Se le acerco y con pena se saludaron. Caminaron el largo trayecto, se sentía la tensión. Nisiquiera hablaban, es que era comprensible ellos se odiaban a muerte y ahora tendrían que salir. Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo Harry le indico el camino y llegaron a las tres escobas, Draco bufo, era tan común que lo llevara ahí, pero luego se sorprendió cuando el moreno le dijo que lo esperara allí. Luego de unos instantes Harry salió con una canasta agarrada del brazo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una canasta, tendremos un picnic. – Enfatizo.

- Guau, me sorprendes Potter, si no te conociera bien dijera que esa idea no te la dijo la sabelotodo.

- Aunque te sorprenda, yo lo pensé todo.

- ¡Ah es que si piensas! – Se rió.

- No molestes rubia.

- ¡Cuidado con tus palabras!

Fueron peleando todo el trayecto hasta unos árboles que daban la vista hacia una enorme planicie, era hermosa la vista. Harry saco el mantel lo estiro y se sentó sobre él. Draco lo miro atento y el moreno lo invito a sentarse. Empezó a sacar los alimentos, dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, un plato con pasteles de calabaza, bombones, dulces de sabores y un enorme plato de fresas con chocolate. La boca del rubio se hizo agua, empezaron a comer.

Era totalmente extraño que ambos estuviesen solos en ese lugar, como pareja. Y aun más extraño era que estuvieran compartiendo. De vez en cuando salía algún tema de conversación y para sorpresa de ambos, ellos reían y no peleaban tanto, porque sería una mentira decir que no lo hacían.

Draco tomo una fresa con chocolate, y empezó a comérsela. Harry lo miro atentamente, saboreaba el chocolate, mordía lentamente la punta de la fresa, su lengua bailaba con el manjar que estaba disfrutado y al final de todo el proceso, se relamió los labios. Harry tenía la boca abierta y lo miraba embelesado, el rubio se dio cuenta y con molestia pregunto.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… Nada. – Harry jalo el cuello de su camisa, Hacia calor.

- Eres muy raro Potter. – Dijo con ironía.

Siguieron comiendo, de vez en cuando Draco comía otra fresa o se chupaba los dedos, Harry se estremecía y volteaba para no verlo. El rubio era consciente y lo hacía a propósito. Luego de que terminaran Harry guardo todo en la canasta y mirando al rubio se saco del bolsillo una pequeña cajita forrada en papel rojo y se la dio.

- Feliz san Valentín Draco.

El rubio la abrió y saco una pequeña H en plata con su collar, se la coloco en el cuello y vio como Harry sacaba otro collar del bolsillo pero esta vez era una D. El moreno le sonrió.

- De verdad que eres estúpido.

- ¡Deberías darme las gracias!

- Cierto, si debería. - Draco empujo al moreno contra el mantel y se sentó sobre este.

- Sabes cuando estés mirando a alguien trata de que este no lo note.

- ¡Qué carajos haces! – Trato de empujarlo.

- ¡Vamos Potter sé un hombre!

El rubio se acerco a sus labios y los lamio con soltura, mordió el borde inferior y lo beso. Fue rápido pero solo ese contacto hizo que Harry se estremeciera por completo. Draco se separo y lo miro asombrado, el moreno ya no se movía. Sus ojos se conectaron. Harry tumbo al de orbes grises y se coloco sobre este besándolo con pasión, tenía un intenso sabor a chocolate, probo sus labios una y otra vez, ambas lenguas peleaban por marcar su territorio, el de ojos verdes coló su mano por la camisa del rubio, rápidamente a sus oídos llega la voz de la profesora anunciándoles que ya es hora de volver. Agitados se separaron y Draco dijo.

- Si quieres que te siga agradeciendo, mas te vale que lleguemos al castillo. – lo empujo. – Pero esta vez no seré tan condescendiente.

Draco salió corriendo y Harry fue tras él.

~OO~

Al llegar al castillo luego de que Harry pasara el rubio y lo hiciera detenerse para llevar la canasta, decidieron saltarse la cena y pasar de largo Encerrándose en un salón, quien sabe de qué asignatura para que Draco siguiera agradeciéndole al moreno. Sus ropas salieron volando, y sus desenfrenados besos se hacían esparcidos por todas partes, ¡Bendito sea el día de San Valentín! , pensó el moreno, cuando el rubio empezó a besar todo su torso.

Si era oficialmente Homosexual, y aunque no lo admitiera Draco le gustaba y mucho... Algo bueno salio de todo eso.

_¿Cómo sabes si no te gusta, cuando no lo has probado?_

Fin.

* * *

><p>¡lluvia de rr's para mari!<p> 


End file.
